It is oftentimes necessary and/or desirable to be able to quickly and accurately measure the heat flux of an article such as a pipe or process equipment.
While devices and/or methods have heretofore been suggested for measuring heat flux in general, a relatively simple device that can be quickly positioned and yet provide an accurate reading has not been heretofore available.